


A Blast in the Past

by muddeledupmess



Series: Superwholock verse [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Superwholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddeledupmess/pseuds/muddeledupmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Sam and Dean back to an early part of their parent's relationship. Dean and the Doctor bond, well, reach a better understanding of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blast in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, based on a headcanon from http://superwholock-headcanons.tumblr.com.  
> I really loved the idea of this one and this was the result of my over active imagination.

Dean sat sulking. The Doctor had yet again caused some damage to the Impala. His Baby was suffering, being ‘repaired’ by some stupid ‘mechanic’ who obviously knew nothing about his beloved car. So, many memories in that beautiful chunk of meta, it was more than just a mode of transport. It had been home for the better part of his life, his only constant other than Sam. He swore revenge if the seats were scuffed any more than they were when h unwillingly parted from her. The Doctor now facing a lifetime ban promised the car would be in the most perfect of conditions, failing to let slip the fact that most of the weaponry would be going ‘missing’.

Sam mean while was enjoying yet another lesson with the Doctor. Today’s, flying the TARDIS to a specific point in time. Dean looked up, expecting a peaceful scene to be playing in front of him. The arrogant opinionated know it all Doctor teaching waving his arms around in the mad scientist fashion he had become ~~fond of~~ accustomed to, with Sam watching in wonder. That however, was not what h saw. Sam was begging the Doctor to see their mother. Dean’s heart stopped. Surely the Doctor wouldn’t.  They would be so tempted to save her. There must have been a reason they couldn’t; otherwise the Doctor would have taken them back by now, surely? He could see the Doctor becoming angry, flustered even. His hands gripped his, Sam’s shoulders, anywhere which seemed to force his point across. It seemed that Sam’s logic had gotten the better of the Doctor. Hushed voices were all that Dean could hear. Nobody could truly ever say no to Sam. Dean himself struggled most of the time. How could he not? Thy all each other pretty much had.

                                                                                                ****

Promises were made. No interference was to be made. Only one of them could be given the job as a waiter, all they had to do was be in the area a week. Dean, posing as a businessman passing through for a couple of days, just to make it less conspicuous. Sam would be the new waiter at the pokey little diner. The Doctor would be yet another passerby, keeping his distance, respecting the moment the two brothers had been waiting for. The one moment he knew would allow each brother to fid what they had each been desperately craving for. Sam would met the mother h barely knew. Dean, well he would receive the closure he needed but more importantly have something to share with his brother when the topic of their parents arose.

****

A few days is all it took. Turns out the Doctor knew exactly what he was doing. Sam would be the waiter he had heard about, the one who mad one of his parents’ dates, so early in their relationship, so memorable. The date he always knew had rendered his parents seared onto the others heart.

Sam is bustling around taking orders, watching his mother and father continuously with the brightest smile Dean has ever seen on his face. Dean, meanwhile, stands off to the side wiping the tear from his eye as he loosens his tie, continuing to watch his brother wait on their parents. In a rare feat of solidarity and peace between the big clashing personalities of the Doctor and Dean, the Doctor puts his arm around deans shoulders and gives him a squeeze, to show him not only sympathy but pride. Pride, because set aside his own desire to have some form of contact with his parents. Pride because, Dean told Sam to go.  He knew that having some memory of their mum would mean the world to Sam since Dean has more memories. He just wanted to see his brother happy, even if that meant watching his parents from a distance. Surely, the small jealous part of himself could be pushed aside to allow Sam this one chance to know their Mother, even for a second. These one moment, this one dusty, dry afternoon in the middle of no where, will surly bring the brothers that little bit closer together. To be able to bond over something.. something that doesn’t involve a demon wreaking havoc or a clueless yet loveable angel.

Dean turns to leave the diner, loosening the tie around his neck. The sight before him becoming too much to handle. Too many memories flooding back in such a small space of time. He leaves the hole in the wall diner. Sam looks up for a moment, seeing his brother leave. The doctor, ever present and watching, raises his hand and tells him to stay and enjoy the moment he has. He had made it clear upon agreeing to come here that this was the one and _only_ time that they could go to their parents time line. He could not risk a repeat of Rose meeting her father on the day he died. Although he trusted the brothers, he just refused to take the risk. The truth? He could not bear the thought of seeing the same pain and anguish in their yes twice over. Once had been enough. Sam reluctantly reaches for the plates of apple pie and returns to his job for the evening.

The Doctor follows Dean, assuring himself that Sam will not let slip anything to disrupt the date. Heaven forbid he mentions the name of a demon which plays the biggest part in their lives, paradox territory that. He finds Dean sitting, back against the TARDIS, elbows on his knees softly singing. Ever unsure twiddles with his hands and attempts to leave, but hears the soft tone weaving the words of _Hey Jude_ through the air. His arm returns to Dean’s shoulder, continuing the comforting squeeze from the diner.  In a ramble, he begins to explain that things cannot b changed, letting slip the fact that his Mother’s death is a _fixed point in time_. Dean tenses up at that slip of information and just stares blankly at the Doctor. For a moment, just a moment the doctor is tempted to throw the rules of time out of the window and reverse it. Allow the two brothers raised in shadow of danger, trained to hunt and kill, to grow up with their Mother alive and by their side. All to remove the utter heart-wrenching look of anguish from deans eyes. But the doctor knows that the two brothers born into violence, must grow up without their Mother, to do exactly what they are destined to in life. The Doctor is no stranger to the fact that there is more than just humanity in this world. The two brothers much like himself are destined.. fated to protect the earth and humanity. In different ways but they are so very nearly the same.

A moment of pace descends upon them both. Each reflecting on their own take on the situation. The Tim Lord racking his brain to find a way to make it better for them, he knows how it hurts to know he could do something to change a person’s fate but not be able to. Donna. Amy and Rory. Sarah Jane. Or just simply to say his final goodbye to the Brigadier. Rose. Dean on the other hand, finds some understanding the knowledge the Doctor unwittingly gave him. He could not do anything to save her, it is something he no longer has to feel guilty about, the guilt weighing heavy on his heart upon his meeting the Doctor lifts ever so slightly.

The moment of peace is broken by the sound of the tinkle of the chime above the door as the couple at the centre of this adventure, for lack of a better word, leave the diner with a happy looking Sam following not far behind. Sam seeing his brother walks over concern written across his features. Dean brushes him off with a small smile

'I'm fine Sammy. I’m fine. What did you think of mum?'

The conversation follows at a fast pace, as Sam resembles a child, regaling the tale of his night with his parents. Dean however, looks back at the doctor, nodding his head in thanks before walking back into the TARDIS to hear his brother’s story.


End file.
